shiba_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Vinegar
Appearance Mostly a murky yellowish-brown color mixed with a whiteish brown color. Almost always has a scowl on his face. Personality SALTY. Like, when he’s being salty, he’s as salty as if you took Prince Winter, put three copies of his dna together, drenched that in ocean water, and put that in tons of vinegar. However, he does have a sincere side, like everyone. He just almost never shows it. History His parents took a few boat trips with him when he was very young. One time, the boat got caught in a storm, sunk, and Vinegar washed up on Pyrrhia, his parents dead at the bottom of the sea. Two of the three SkyWings who found him would have left him to die, but the dragon who would become his foster brother, Maroon, convinced them to take care of Vinegar because he was so little. All he can remember of his parents to this day is the name they gave him: Vinegar. His foster parents were extremely abusive to him during his childhood, seeing as they didn’t want him in the first place. His only friend during the first few months was Maroon, but Maroon eventually had to leave for Possibility because his other friends there were going through tough times and Maroon needed to be there for them. This led to Vinegar growing up to be bitter, resentful, salty, and extremely sour (kind of like what he is named after). He eventually had enough of his abusive foster parents, and he took a trip to Possibility, setting off in the night without their knowledge. He found his brother, and they were both really happy to see each other. Maroon said he had gotten stuck there after he had been hit by a deadly disease, and that was why he had never come back. Luckily, he survived to tell the tale, and after a short relapse, he had made a full recovery a few months ago. After a few days of being there, he finally resolved the decision he had been trying to make his whole life. He was going to go back and kill his foster parents. But when he got to their house... he realized he couldn’t do it. He had some morals left, and he wanted to hold on to them. Plus he knew Maroon would be heartbroken, no matter how terrible the two SkyWings were. So he decided to go to the north instead, the first guess he had at finding where he came from. Eventually, after much searching and barely making it back to Pyrrhia to rest many times, he found the BorkWing continent. He was glad to finally find his home, but he didn’t really fit in there. He eventually settled in and found a job selling animus-touched objects that he had bought from animus dragons, and that is where he is now. Quotes “Maroon... I understand, but... can you try to come back soon? I need you. They will never be my parents, but you will always be my brother.” —Vinegar to Maroon before Maroon left “Being nice is a currency just as much as gold is, and if it was the only currency, you’d be broke.”...”So I’m not very nice either. At least I’m nice enough to try not to show it.” —Vinegar to his foster parents “I didn’t turn out so well? But that’s your fault. Isn’t it?” —Vinegar to his foster parents “Oh, I have places to go. ..... dragons to murder.” —Vinegar when asked why he was leaving Possibility by one of Maroon’s friends Trivia *Vinegar is a salty-bitter liquid somtimes used as a condiment or used to clean *His personality is not very typical of BorkWings Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male